Getting away from home to find home
by NeverSayNo2HP
Summary: Another story of Harry Potter realizing that his back is bleeding from being stabbed for many years by those he thought were reliable. So an unexpected solution came up and an unexpected companion to go along with him. HP/OC
1. Prologue

Author Note: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, or the American Idol. Please enjoy, this story just hit me out of the blue and I wanted it out of my head.

* * *

Harry James Potter sat alone on the stair at the altar of a Church, he looked like the most destroyed 23 year old with all that his bad luck has bought him in what he feels like is a long life already. Harry's mind took him to go over the last few years of his life since he had since the war he had ended.

It had been a hectic time when the war had ended; he had thought he would have nothing else to be asked for by many of the remaining Order members, the ministry under Kingley's control and his close friends in the DA; all asking to help reform the wizarding nation.

He had been very much excited, exhausted but excited to help make a community of what his parents would be proud of and tried to make for him. But it didn't work well enough, so much politics had come to his knowledge that he had to lean on Hermione and some of the others since no one was willing to teach him, he wished at these times Remus, Sirius or even his parents were alive to lead him and they would never make him astray. When something hadn't gone well at new policies and laws of the MoM charter, it had been all on him, at first he had accepted it, but when he thought it over of how he could try better next time, he had realized that he had been doing things like sheep, he wasn't in charge in all the plans that had been made and carried out. So he took it upon himself to learn politics, secretly he had started being tutored by Teddy's grandmother, as the last of the Black line she had been born into Politics so she taught him how to manipulate people's interests and decisions, as well as other tricks all Black children had learnt.

Harry had with some nudging from Andro gone to meet up with his childhood nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Draco and Harry had been very tensed and testy towards each other but soon they were getting along in a much different way, they still argued but their insults were wittier now, Harry found a friend in Draco then, something he definitely didn't expect, neither of them had expected it.

Draco had been low on the social status because of the whole situation with his parents and his part in being the only Death Eater from his grade, it had been Harry who had voted him not going to Askaban as he really had done nothing even attempted a lot to help the three Gryfindors.

Harry with the help from two most unlikely people was able to take authority and put through many better executed plans, and it was all by his hard work though he didn't care when someone else took the compliment. What would've made him suspicious and told to from Draco was how those people were his best friends and girl friend as well as some other DA members, Neville was also part of his team but didn't mind someone else taking the compliments. Harry didn't like what Draco was telling him but he had noticed more lately that Draco had been very right.

He had also noticed how Hermione and Ron were faking in front of him, they didn't seem so genuine any more, and the fame had gotten to their heads too much, especially with the House Elves law passing that Harry had made happen but Hermione took all the credit for it and was known as the first greatest muggle-born witch.

Harry and Ginny were moving too much further in their relationship, she didn't want to wait, it was fast paced and soon he felt Ginny was leaving more than being near him but she was still being very affectionate. Many other things were going on with him that he didn't like at all even with how much he had been able to give, he was fine with how others were taking the spot light as he didn't like it but he didn't like those people. Andro and Draco were the only ones who didn't seem to have changed at all.

Harry was soon using political skills in his personal life to keep those friends he had fought so hard to keep, he didn't like it but it seemed like the only way. Then he was starting to see how he was taking up slack for his friends, even his best friends, he missed out on a lot of parties because of it, even DA gatherings. It was something that Draco said it was just ridiculous that a DA was taking place without Harry being there as he is the leader, even Neville said he had been a tag along to get to the party, as he is Hannah's husband.

Harry was starting to think something was wrong but no matter how many times he tried talking about it with his best and close friends they would tell him nothing was wrong, it was better than ever.

Finally the nail in his life had arrived.

* * *

If you like it, let me know and I will post the later chapters. If you are Granger and Weasley lovers, you may not like this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note: I don't own anything in Harry Potter.

* * *

As Harry knew he had been very busy for two weeks as he had too much work from other people, his best friends and other close friends from the DA. So it had been very well hidden, he had absolutely no clue, it had actually made him slid off his chair and bang his head on his desk on the way down to the maroon carpet flooring. He came up again to see a panting Neville, his face all red from all the running, well from the moment he heard from his wife the news.

Ginny Weasley was getting married, not just that, it was with someone other than her long time war hero boyfriend Harry Potter. But it get's even worse, this wedding was a double wedding between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, AND HARRY WASN'T INVITED.

It was such a shock to him, he didn't know what to do, so much pain was going through him, constricting his chest and throat but he had to make sure it was a lie. Thus both Harry and Neville were rushing to the venue Neville's wife Hannah had heard from a long line of gossip. Harry had walked in first and saw the four of them, a man standing opposite Ginny whom he didn't except at all, it was Dean Thomas. Hermione and Ron beside the other two. Everyone had soon noticed the two wedding crashes, they were shocked and fearful to find Harry Potter standing there with his wand in his shaking hands. Harry looked at his two back stabbing best friend's, they had this look on their faces that Harry knew was fake, they weren't truly afraid enough of his reaction. The officiator or priest standing before the two couples was Minerva McGonigal, current headmistress of Hogwart. Harry saw those attending were all of his closest friends, famous other people and some even he didn't know, probably foreigners.

Harry was feeling so many strong emotions, all showing on his face; rage, shock, confusion, and pain. He walked down the isle still staring at his so called friends, ignoring the cameras and reporters at the sides of the isles taking pictures enthusiastically, because this wedding holds the biggest news of the year. Harry stopped before the two couples, looked first to his betraying best friends then Ginny and Dean. Harry searched Ginny's face thoroughly, saw what he had not been hoping for; she wasn't forced into this one bit, in fact the smirk on her face showed she had been the one to plan it. Though he knew Hermione was a closer helper behind the plan to go smoothly. Harry didn't spare a glance to his old professor and turned to look behind him into the eyes of the Weasley family. They didn't seem so sad, there was a hint of shame but nothing else and pity at Harry being made a fool.

Harry asked through his hoarse voice " Why". And his heart broke at the reasons, he felt tears flow down his face as Hermione and Ron gave their input "We don't need you any more Harry, nor do you need us, we helped you defeat Voldermort and that was all that they had to accomplish to keep him alive. That he had been a headache for them, to keep looking out for his life because too many wizards with evil intentions wanted him to end". Then more people were giving their reasons; rather similar to the reasons of Harry being an attention hogger, if people wanted to ask for someone it was always Harry Potter, that he wasn't the only one that fought that war or lost someone in it, that all the credit went to him, he got most of the glory, around him their fame was nothing.

Neville was standing there feeling angry for Harry, he finally asked Harry why wasn't yelling at them. Harry looked to Neville, a silent pain coming through his eyes but giving a blame stare. Harry said they deserve nothing from him, not now after what is happening. Neville looked down in agreement, he couldn't gaze again into Harry's eyes, he saw too much in them, he was fearful for his friend.

Hermione huffed and told Minerva to continue, the headmistress nodded and did just that without a look to Harry for permission. Harry was being hit with more of the same emotions as memories came barging before his eyes, he watched as the two couples were being married, they all threw his friendship with them on the ground with his heart and put Avada Kedavra-ed them into ashes. Torrents of tears and heartache kept coming. He felt like he couldn't breath breath anymore as a balls of dull light came from the joined hands and wands of each couple being married.

Ron turned to Harry asking if he had anymore last words. Harry wiped his tears that had coated his haughty cheeks (from working ridiculous hours in the ministry). With any of the spare strength he had left he said he now cuts all Potter ties from the Weasley family now and till a legitimate Potter wishes to realign the ties. A bright green light took over them, Harry could feel the snaps of the many lines connected to the Weasley's (which now also included Hermione). When it vanished Harry felt like he was breathing some more again, but not by much, he guessed this was closure but it sure didn't feel that way.

Ginny and Molly looked worried at this act by Harry, Harry looked to Ginny and said he knew she was pregnant. Gasps ran through the hall and the editors wrote and took pictures eagerly. Harry then said that right now he isn't sure whose baby it is, if she is checked up again and is no longer with child then the family ties have been broken and the illegitimate Potter child in her is no longer there. Another round of gasps of shock and disgust passed through the crowd, but it was nothing compared to what Harry and Neville saw Molly Weasley do. She got worried and threw a spell at Ginny's stomach, every one holding their breath in wait to see what the results would be, finally a red glow spread over the front of Ginny's wedding robes.

Ginny and several others shouted no, Dean and Ron swore. Neville snarled out good riddance, a glare no one in this very hall had ever received from Neville Longbottom. Hermione, Ginny and Molly were now yelling at Harry, saying that; he was a monster, evil, bastard, ungrateful, they were taking it too far. Neville's voice boomed throughout the hall, Minerva was in disgust of Harry for doing such an act knowingly.

Neville shouted enough. Those slandering Harry turned to him, he said they shouldn't have betrayed Harry and still think they would be able to profit from an illegitimate Potter heir, it doesn't work like that anymore. Ron pushed Neville and asked why the hell not. Neville pulled his wand to point right at Ron's nose and smirked. Neville said because Harry had put up a law, approved by all the Wizembagot secretly and thus doing this act doesn't count as murder, so Harry had done some really good thinking. Everyone looked to Harry who was looking at Ginny in sadness, hurt and disgust, Harry nodded. More insults were thrown at him before people were starting to leave the hall. The newly wed and their families and closest friends being in the lead and absolutely pissed off. Several of the media were sent out and only two remained. Neville asked Harry if he wanted to be alone now. Harry nodded, so Neville left.

Harry now thought about how much his life had just fallen and if he deserved such a bad luck. At this point he had absolutely no love for faith and destiny, and didn't think they liked him either.

* * *

Haha, sorry, I was planning to wait at least a week before updating to another chapter, but I couldn't help it.


End file.
